The present invention relates to an apparatus for sensing a position of a device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sensing a position of a vehicle seat.
A conventional vehicle occupant position sensing apparatus includes a position switch placed adjacent a vehicle seat frame and a support mount for the seat. The position switch provides a signal when the vehicle seat frame reaches a predetermined position relative to the support mount.
One feature of the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a vehicle having a seat frame for supporting a vehicle occupant and a floor pan for supporting the seat frame for movement relative to the floor pan. The apparatus includes a deflection member, a sensor lever, and a sensor. The deflection member connects to the seat frame for movement with the seat frame. The deflection member has a first deflection surface. The sensor lever connects to the floor pan. The sensor lever has a second deflection surface for engaging the first deflection surface of the deflection member and for deflecting as the seat frame moves relative to the floor pan. The amount of deflection of the sensor lever changes as the seat frame moves relative to the floor pan. The sensor senses the deflection of the sensor lever and provides an output signal indicative of the amount of deflection of the sensor lever.
Another feature of the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a vehicle having a seat for a vehicle occupant and a floor pan for supporting the seat. The apparatus comprises an actuatable vehicle occupant protection device and a vehicle seat frame for supporting a vehicle occupant on the seat. The vehicle seat frame is movable linearly in a forward direction of vehicle travel and in a rearward direction of vehicle travel relative to the floor pan through an adjustment path. A mechanism senses each position of the seat relative to the floor pan in the adjustment path and provides a first unique output signal indicative of each position. A sensor senses the weight of the vehicle occupant in the seat and provides a second output signal indicative of the weight of the vehicle occupant. A controller receives the first unique output signal and the second output signal. The controller controls actuation of the vehicle occupant protection device in accordance with the first and second output signals.